twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Raven Hagden
Raven Hagden is a Nomadic Vampire (Or Nomad) who chooses to live in England. She escaped from the Seattle Newborn Army before they attacked the Cullens, wishing to give them a heads up on the attack and not knowing that Alice had already warned them. Upon arriving, she was greeted with suspicion, so didn't stay long, but she did tell them some information about the army before heading back to England. When she was called for to witness Renesmee's growth and that she was not an immortal child, she revealed that the Volturi knew nothing of her and her talent, which was why she hadn't been killed for being underage. To this day, she visits the Cullens often and is always welcomed. Biography Raven was born on the 12th January, 1986, in London, England. Little is known about her early life, up until the whole family went to Detroit to live with their aunty and two cousins. One day, Raven had felt like she'd had enough of all of their teasing and name calling, and the constant criticism that she got from the adults, so she packed her bags and left home for the street at age ten. After four years of almost starving, freezing and getting beat up, she had learned to be tough and to survive, so she decided to go and visit her family once more. But as soon as she got in the door, she saw her whole family dead, slaughtered by a tall pale stranger. But punching him broke all her fingers, and kicking him broke her foot. By the time she had wore herself out, he decided to kill her, and did so. Or so he thought. In fact, he had not drank enough of her blood, so she had stayed alive. And the venom then changed her into a Vampire. Once she woke up, she was on the streets, with a special talent, no idea how to use it and no idea of what was happening. After returning to her old house and getting some clothes, she wandered the streets, not caring any more. And that was how RileyRiley found her, a miserable Newborn just waiting to die. She had, in fact, tried a million ways of suicide, but not one had worked. Riley brought her to Victoria, and Victoria agreed that she would be useful. But Raven slowly got weaker, due to her reluctance to drink human blood and extreme self control to stop her doing so. The newborn army soon found out about her talent, as she had accidentally got into a fight with another Newborn and grown long, sharp claws and extra sharp fangs. Since then, they had mostly left her alone. After escaping the Newborn army and running into the Cullens to tell them about the attack (Which was not necessary), she returned to England, coming back to Forks to aid the Cullens when Renesmee was accused of being a Immortal Child. After that, she returned to England on a new vegetarian diet, due to Carlisle telling her that she was 'slowly killing herself' by not drinking any blood. Physical Appearance Usually, Raven has long brown hair down to her ankles and amber/golden eyes. She is 5'5, and very thin and light. Her lips are a pale red, but she can change all of this immediately using her ability. Power/Ability Her power is called Metamorphosis, and it means that she can change any part of her body, be it adding claws to her hands or growing fur. This also means that she can turn entirely into an animal, but keep her own mind. However, this can rip her clothes and she may be naked when she reverses the changes. This may come from a constant desire to disguise herself on the streets as a human, when she became known as a Street Fighter, and also as her appearance changed a lot from when she lived in England, to when she moved to Detroit, to when she was on the streets and again when she was changed into a Vampire. Relationships The Olympic Coven Raven is friendly with the Olympic Coven (The Cullens) and visits them regularly. She also replied to their appeal for help in Breaking Dawn and witnessed that Renesmee was not immortal. She entertained Renesmee by turning into a small cat and playing with her. Renesmee Cullen Raven and Renesmee had a special friendship, as Raven was more her age than any of the other Vampires and Raven would play with her, turning herself into a small cat. When Vladimir and Stefan arrive suddenly, Raven panics and turns into an enormous cougar instinctively to protect Renesmee. Even though her protection was not needed, Bella admired and was glad of her protective instincts.